It's How You Play the Game
by rhymenocerous
Summary: A series of random one-shots. Danny and Lindsay have a running bet. But will they play by the rules? More importantly, does anyone care as long as there's smut? Rated M for... well, smut of course! ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know. Once again, you're probably all thinking that I'm just ****shlumping off my duties to my other stories. But I assure you, that's not the case. I have been working on **_**High School Daze**_** and **_**Mine, All Mine**_**, but for the past few days I have been laid up in bed riding high on painkillers after messing up my knee, so I didn't really want to write too much for those stories in my drug-induced stupor.**

**However, the benefit of having lots of time on your hands and not a lot to do is that stories come to mind, and I finally had a bit of time to get a few of them typed out. So, I've decided to share one of them with you today. Others will come down the road, but I thought this one was fun and kind of fluffy and TOTALLY smutty, and maybe – just maybe – you all might forgive me for bailing on my other stories for a few more days. *Bats eyelashes innocently***

**So, I hope you enjoy this dirty little one-shot. This one goes out to ZoeyBug who asked to see a little D/L shower action…**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.**

* * *

Danny stood under the hot running water of the shower, his clothes long since discarded in a heap on the bathroom floor. He bit his lip as he tried to stave off the deep moan that was building up in his throat at the feeling of his wife's talented lips on his cock. His fingers clutched desperately at her hair as she drew him repeatedly into her mouth, one hand stroking him in time with her lips while the other hand massaged his balls.

Oh, God. He wanted to shout out, wanted to scream her name but Lucy was asleep in the next room and he had no intention of being the one responsible for waking up their sleeping daughter, effectively putting an end to their fooling around. So instead he leaned back against the shower wall, closing his eyes and taking deep calming breaths. In and out. In and out. In and out.

"Baby, you have got to relax!" He heard his wife's voice over the rushing water of the shower and he opened his eyes, gazing down at her. She was still stroking him gently, while looking up at him with a bemused expression on her face. "This isn't supposed to be torture, Danny."

"It's not, Linds," Danny managed to choke out as he watched her hand continue to glide up and down his slick cock. "Definitely not… I just… oh, God… I just don't want to wake Lucy."

Lindsay grinned up at him before she leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss to his inner thigh. "Are you really worried about waking Lucy?" she asked, her tongue darting out to taste the spot her lips had just kissed. "Or are you worried about losing ten bucks to me for being the one that wakes her up?"

"Shut up…" Danny said, smiling as he ran his fingers through Lindsay's damp hair. "So far I'm ahead by twenty bucks… and I have a reputation to uphold."

"Mmm," Lindsay sighed as she began to place lapping kisses to his hip, her lips moving slowly inward from his hip back toward his rock-hard erection. "Double or nothing?" she whispered against his skin.

"You're on."

Lindsay smiled up at him before she leaned forward and took him into her mouth once more. Within moments, she had Danny at her mercy, calling out her name over and over again as she gently lapped up the remains of his orgasm. Once he was completely spent, she placed a soft kiss to his stomach before she stood, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder, listening to his breath as he struggled to return to a regular rhythm.

"You owe me a twenty," she whispered in his ear.

"No way," he said, shaking his head. "Listen… I don't hear anything. She's still sleeping."

They stood for a moment, the hot water dripping down their skin as they listened for sounds coming from the nursery next door. Danny heaved a sigh of relief as it became clear that despite his exuberance, Lucy slept on.

"Ha!" he said as he smirked down at Lindsay. "Now who owes _who_ a twenty?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

She giggled as she nuzzled into his chest, tightening her arms around his waist. "I demand a rematch," she mumbled against his shoulder.

Danny kissed her cheek as he ran his hands down her back until his fingers found the swell of her backside and he squeezed gently, causing Lindsay to moan softly. "Are you saying you want me to try to make you scream, Montana?" he asked, his voice low and husky as he listened to her breath hitch in her throat. He felt her nod her head against his shoulder and he felt his heartbeat increase with anticipation.

Holding her tightly to him, he turned them around so it was now Lindsay who was pressed up against the wall. He slid his hands up from the firm cheeks of her ass, slowly dragging his fingers around to the front of her body until his hands were splayed over her breasts. He gently squeezed, marveling at how perfectly she fit in his hands and how good it felt to feel the taut nubs of her nipples pressed up against his palms.

He thought back to when Lindsay had been pregnant, how her breasts had been so tender and sore that for a few months he'd had to forego touching them in order to spare her from the pain that inevitably followed. It had been torture for him, but he couldn't bear to see her wince in agony when he touched her, and he felt that abstaining from her breasts for a little while was a small price to pay for the life she was carrying inside her. It was just another way for him to show her how much he loved her, and how much he appreciated the sacrifices that she was making while she was keeping their baby safe inside her belly. And once Lucy had been born and they had been given the all clear to be intimate once more, the first thing she had done was grab his hands and place them on her breasts, encouraging him to make up for lost time. Which he gladly did. Over and over again.

Danny stared down at his wife. She was leaning back against the wall, much as he had been doing only a short while ago, and her breaths were coming in rapid little panting gasps as he teased his fingers over her nipples. Smiling to himself, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to one of her pink buds, causing her to gasp in delight. He felt her fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders as she tried to keep herself under control and he moaned softly as he drew the tiny bud into his mouth and began to suck. He smiled to himself as she began to chant his name quietly to herself, her voice soft and breathy, barely audible over the sound of the running water.

As his mouth attended to her breasts, he let his hands wander, exploring her body. She was so familiar to him, but he never tired of running his hands over her smooth skin, finding new ways to bring her to the brink of pleasure before sending her careening over. He knew that since he and Lindsay had gotten together he had become a better lover, a more sensitive and caring partner. Although he loved getting his own release as much as the next guy, he found it infinitely more satisfying to see his wife reach her own climax, to hear her shout out his name as she came undone in his arms.

With that aim in mind, he grabbed her under her backside and lifted her up, pinning her against the wall. He let out a soft moan against her neck as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and began to gyrate her hips against his reviving erection.

"Come on, baby," he whispered into her shoulder as he dipped a hand in between their bodies, his finger searching for her clit. "Don't rush me, Linds. I want to make you feel good, baby. I love you so much."

"Oh, Danny," she breathed as her mouth hungrily sought out his, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. As she scratched her nails up and down his back, Danny's finger found her clit and he began to draw lazy circles around the small bundle of sensitive nerves as Lindsay rocked her hips into his hand, moaning into his mouth.

Ensuring that he had her held securely against the wall with his upper body, he allowed his other hand to glide under her thigh and he slowly slid his finger into her slick opening, causing her to gasp. He began to pump his finger in and out slowly, adding a second finger only when her pleas for more became too much for him to bear.

He continued his loving strokes and touches, feeling his erection springing back to life at each little sigh of pleasure, each moan of desire that emanated from her lips. He lowered his head and began to suck gently on the sensitive skin of her collarbone. The way her fingers curled into his shoulder blades letting him know that the feeling was not unappreciated.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more. The need to feel her wet heat on his cock was too much and he gently shifted her weight in his arms as he withdrew his fingers from between her legs. He smiled against her collarbone as she whimpered in disappointment at the loss of his touch. Danny ran his lips gently back and forth against the soft skin of Lindsay's neck as he positioned himself to enter her. He skimmed his hands up and down her thighs as he gently nudged the tip of his penis into her warm, inviting opening, causing them both to moan at the feeling of being joined so intimately.

He slowly pushed his whole length inside of her and waited, his breathing ragged as he tried to resist the urge to simply begin to thrust up into her. Her lips were suddenly on his, her hands tangled in his hair, as once again, she began to undulate her hips impatiently against his, causing a wave of heat to rise up inside of him as she moved around him. His wife was a lot of things, he thought to himself, but when it came to their sex life, patient wasn't one of them. He smirked against her lips as he began to move his own body, his cock moving easily between her slick folds.

"Danny… Mmm… God, you feel so good!" Lindsay panted against his lips. "Please… Oh, God… Danny!"

With one hand, Danny delved down between their bodies, his fingers quickly finding her clit, which he began to rub and flick in time with their movements. And as he felt the water from the shower begin to cool in temperature, Danny leaned forward and whispered a soft command into his wife's ear, telling her that he wanted her to come for him, that he wanted to feel her tremble around his cock. Lindsay clutched desperately at him, her body like a tightly coiled spring just waiting to explode. He could feel the tension in her as she tried to hang on for another moment, tried to maintain control.

He dipped his head down, taking one of her hard, pink nipples between his lips and swirled his tongue around the nub, teasing it until he felt her body begin to shudder and jerk at his touch.

And then came the sound he never tired of hearing; the sound of his wife screaming his name in the throes of ecstasy as he continued to pump his cock into her, her inner walls contracting around him. His name on Lindsay's lips was the most arousing sound he'd ever heard, and he felt as though his impossibly hard cock stiffened even more with each repetition. And soon his own internal coil began to unravel and he captured her lips once more, his own climax bursting forth as he spilled inside of her.

Panting, he placed a kiss to her forehead before gently helping her to unwrap herself from around him, lowering her still-shaking legs to the ground. He smiled as she curled her body against his, as loathe as he was to be separated after the intense experience they had just shared. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, pulling her closer to him as he stroked her hair.

The sound of her giggling against his chest brought a smile to his face and he pulled back so he could see her face. As he was about to ask what was so funny, the shrill wail of their daughter coming from the next room caught his attention. A grin spread across his face and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sounds like someone's up," he said, stroking her cheek affectionately. "And, if I'm not mistaken, that means that you owe me twenty bucks, darlin'."

She stood on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss against his nose. "I wasn't that loud," she giggled. "Don't flatter yourself, Danny. It's only a coincidence that we finished just as she was waking up."

"No way, Montana," Danny disagreed, shaking his head. "No way. My ears are still ringing from you screaming my name. I win, fair and square. Fork it over… twenty bucks."

She winked at him over her shoulder as she stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel to wrap around herself. "We'll see," she said as she opened the bathroom door, stepping out into the hallway and into Lucy's bedroom. Danny turned off the shower before grabbing his own towel and drying himself off. Walking from the bathroom, he wrapped the towel around his waist, stopping in Lucy's doorway to admire the sight of his wife - fresh and rosy from a combination of the heat of the shower and their passionate lovemaking – as she cradled their squalling daughter in her arms, whispering soothing words in the shell of Lucy's ear. She glanced up, catching Danny's eye and smiling at him, inviting him in to join them.

Needing no further invitation, Danny entered the room, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter. He sighed in contentment as Lindsay leaned against his chest and little Lucy gazed up at him with wide blue eyes so similar to his own, her cries all but forgotten at the attention now lavished on her by her parents. She grinned up at Danny, a tiny hand reaching out for him. He bent down and blew a soft raspberry on her belly, chuckling as she giggled and squirmed in her mother's arms.

"Sorry Lucybear," he whispered. "Did Mommy wake you up?" Lucy stared back at him before reaching out and grabbing his dog tags, shoving them into her mouth and sucking heartily on them.

"Stop trying to pin this on me, Messer," Lindsay growled playfully in his ear. He slid one hand down her towel clad figure, letting his palm come to rest on her backside.

"Would it be such a bad thing to lose to me?" he asked, placing a kiss to her temple. She huffed in half-hearted protest, and he grinned as he squeezed her ass gently. "Come on, Montana," he cajoled her. "Don't be a sore loser."

"It's not whether you win or lose, Danny," she said. "It's how you play the game."

"Uh huh," he replied, rolling his eyes. "The mantra of losers the world over."

"Jerk," she said, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

"You didn't seem to mind so much back in the shower when you were riding my co…"

"Danny!" Lindsay chastised him softly, "Baby in the room," she reminded him, nodding down at Lucy whose eyes had closed as she drifted off to sleep once again.

"What? She doesn't know what I'm talking about," he said, nuzzling into Lindsay's neck. "Besides, it looks like she's bored with this conversation anyway. We should put her back to bed and settle this argument like grown ups."

He could practically feel Lindsay rolling her eyes at him as she moved to place Lucy back in her crib, gently rubbing the little girl's belly as she settled onto her bed. Once she was satisfied that Lucy was asleep, Lindsay turned to Danny. She smiled at him, trailing her fingers across his chest invitingly as she walked past him out into the hallway. He took one last look at his sleeping daughter, smiling at her peaceful form as her little chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Then he turned and let his eyes follow the seductive sway of his wife's hips as she sashayed down the hall. He quietly pulled the nursery door closed as Lindsay rounded the corner into their own bedroom. He stepped forward in time to see her drop the towel from her figure, smiling at him flirtatiously over her shoulder.

"You trying to win your money back, Montana?" he asked as he raked his eyes over her alluring form.

"No," she replied as she moved toward him, her fingers toying suggestively with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Just taking your advice and trying to settle this like grown ups."

"Mmm," he sighed as he leaned into her, feeling the slight whoosh of air against his body as the towel fell to the floor at his feet. "I like the way you think. You play your cards right, I might even let you win this time."

"I'll make it worth your while," she purred in his ear and he shivered as she ran her fingers along his spine. "It'll be the best twenty bucks you ever spent, cowboy."

"Yes, ma'am," Danny replied, leaning in and kissing her deeply before she took him by the hand and led him over to their bed.

**

* * *

**

So? What do we think? You know, after re-reading this, I'm thinking it could be a little two-shot, or maybe more… let me know if you think it's worth continuing!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So… apparently you guys know me better than I know myself. Because I was so sure this was just going to be a one-shot. But I am more than happy to have been proven wrong in this instance!**

**This one was a vague idea I had back when I hurt my knee. But last night, this particular plot monkey (yes… I have monkeys instead of bunnies. Anybody got a problem with that? No? Good. Moving on…) just wouldn't let go. It kept gnawing at me until I finally just gave up and wrote the damn thing down. :)**

**So, here you have it. The next installment of **_**It's How You Play the Game**_**… although I have decided that now the rules have changed. I decided to scrap the whole "Who is going to wake Lucy?" thing because it would mean that their escapades would be limited to times when a) Lucy is around and b) Lucy is sleeping. Instead, it's more of a "Who can turn the other on more… without getting caught?" type of thing. ;) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"What did you get up to today?"

"Oh, the usual," Lindsay replied, holding the phone to her ear with one hand while the other was busy straightening out the mess that was left in the kitchen after she had finished making dinner for herself and Lucy. "Danny went to work, Lucy and I went to Moms & Tots, we played in the park, had a nap, made dinner. Now Lucy's in bed, and I'm just cleaning up, waiting for Danny to get home."

"That sounds nice," Dana Monroe replied. "When is he supposed to be back?"

Lindsay glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Um… in about 15 minutes or so."

"Oh, well then I won't keep you too long," Dana said. "I just wanted to check in and see how my little girl is doing."

"I'm doing just fine, Mom," Lindsay said, smiling into the phone. "But please don't rush on my account. I only get to talk to you like once or twice a week. How are you and Dad doing? Has Shadow had her foal yet?"

As she busied herself in the kitchen, Lindsay listened to her mother chatter about the farm, how her husband John was anxious about his pregnant horse Shadow, and other everyday minutiae of life on the Monroe farm. She turned when she heard the sound of the front door opening, peeking her head out of the kitchen to see Danny slip into their apartment. He closed and locked the door behind him before hanging up his coat and discarding his gun in the safe on the top shelf of the closet.

"Uh huh… uh huh… Wow. That's great Mom," Lindsay replied as she turned back into the kitchen after giving Danny a little wave of her fingers. She pulled open the fridge, grabbing the plate she had prepared for him earlier and placing it in the microwave as she listened to her mother. "Uh huh… uh huh… yup…"

She felt Danny's hands wrap around her waist, coming to rest on her belly as he pressed his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck. "Mmm… hey baby," he whispered against her skin.

"Hi, honey," she said. "Oh sorry, Mom. Not you… Yeah. Danny's home." She turned her head pressing a kiss to Danny's temple as his lips were still fused tightly to her neck. "My mom says hi."

"Hi Mom," Danny said, lifting his head only long enough to issue the greeting to his mother-in-law before he once again began to place gentle kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"He says hi," Lindsay said to her mother, trying to repress the sigh that was fighting to escape her lips at Danny's careful attention to her neck. "Yeah… I'll tell him… Mmm hmm… Yup… Oh!"

She gasped, unable to hold back as she felt one of Danny's hands slide down from her waist, cupping her softly between her thighs through the fabric of her jeans. She elbowed him in the ribs, listening as he snickered in her ear at the reaction he had gotten from her.

"Lindsay? Lindsay are you alright?" Her mother's voice on the other end of the line held a note of concern.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine," Lindsay said through gritted teeth as Danny's hand began to stroke her slowly and firmly, causing a delicious heat to rise up from the pit of her stomach. "I just… uh…"

"She dropped something," Danny said, loud enough so that Dana could hear him over the phone.

"Oh. I hope it wasn't something breakable. Is there glass on the floor Lindsay? Because you know that you need to sweep that up right away or Lucy will…"

"I know, Mom," Lindsay interrupted, her voice louder than she had intended, her concentration broken as Danny's other hand had worked it's way up under her shirt and was now massaging her breast. "I just… nothing's broken… no glass… don't worry…"

"Lindsay, are you alright?" Dana asked. "You sound like you're out of breath."

"It's just… it's really hot in here all of a sudden," Lindsay said.

"Hmm… I hope you're not coming down with something, honey," Dana said. "Maybe I should let you go. You tell Danny to put you to bed, and get lots of rest, okay?"

"Mmm hmm…" Lindsay found herself unable to form actual words at this point, Danny's talented fingers having slipped down into the waistband of her jeans, his fingers pressing against the cotton crotch of her panties.

"You take care of yourself, okay sweetie? I love you."

"You… too…" Lindsay managed to choke out. "Bye Mom."

She pressed the button to end the call, throwing the phone down on the counter as she leaned back into Danny's hard body, finally giving herself over to the sensations he was causing in her. She let out a loud moan as he shoved aside the crotch of her panties before plunging his index finger inside of her, his thumb deftly flicking and rubbing her clit as she rocked her hips into his hand.

"Oh, God… Danny… you're such an asshole…" she panted.

"Am I?" he asked as he inserted yet another finger into her.

"Yes! Oh, fuck… yes!"

"Alright," he whispered against her shoulder, his fingers working at a near furious pace as she neared what was going to be a fantastic orgasm. She felt her knees starting to get weak and wobbly, her body tensing up as the coil inside of her slowly began to unravel. "Then maybe I should stop."

"No!" she whimpered as he pulled his hand from her pants. She stood there, leaning against the kitchen counter, her chest heaving, her body tingling from being so close to her release. Danny stepped out from behind her, his hands trailing along her hips as he moved in front of her. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat at the flashes of desire she saw in his eyes. He gave her a little wink before gently ghosting his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, sighing as his mouth grazed across her jaw.

"No?" he whispered in her ear. "You don't want me to stop?"

"Please don't stop."

Again, he pulled away from her. She opened her eyes in time to see Danny drop to his knees in front of her. He caressed her jean-clad thighs, skimming his hand around to cup her backside while pressing feather-light kisses to her belly. She arched her body into him, so close and yet so far from the sweet pleasure she knew he wanted to give her.

"Please, baby… don't tease."

"Mmm… no teasing… gotcha," Danny mumbled against her stomach. He undid her fly then hooked his fingers into her belt loops, pulling her jeans down around her ankles. His fingers skimmed up her legs as he pressed open-mouth kisses to the front of her panties. His hands finally reached her waist, and again he took his time, dragging her panties down slowly, his short fingernails grazing against her skin.

She moaned loudly as his lips moved to her now uncovered curls. He sucked on the sensitive skin at the juncture of her hip and thigh, neither of them caring if he left a mark in such an intimate place.

She clutched desperately at his hair as she felt his tongue prodding gently between her wet folds. His hands caressed her backside, holding her in place as he licked and sucked and kissed his way along her slit.

"Oh, God… Danny!"

Her mind went back to the first time he had gone down on her. It had been an eye-opening experience for her, having never had a man pleasure her so completely in that way before. She'd always felt like she'd had to give directions, as if the guys she'd been with up to that point in her life had needed some sort of road map in order to maneuver their way around down below. And it was never something that they had done of their own volition; she'd always had to ask – sometimes even beg - for some oral attention.

But even at its very best, it had never been as good as it was with Danny. He had known _exactly_ what he was doing to her that very first time. She knew he'd had his fair share of girlfriends before her, but she'd just figured that all guys felt the same; that female oral sex was something that was just done to pacify and placate the woman after a particularly good blow job. Tit for tat.

But Danny – he loved it. He said he loved the taste of her, the feel of her clit against his tongue. And once he found out how much _she_ liked it, he couldn't get enough of her this way. He had told her that being able to make her come was the most exhilarating thing for him, whether he did it with his cock, his hands or his mouth – it always gave him a rush.

She threw her head back, crying out as Danny slowly inserted his fingers into her waiting opening, his digits moving in time with his mouth, his lips wrapped around her clit as he sucked and nipped at her, causing her to rock her hips against him. She could feel the heat building up inside of her once again, the coil ready and waiting to be sprung.

He hummed softly, the vibrations from his voice causing a brand new sensation to ripple through her body as he added yet another dimension to her pleasure. She could feel herself on the verge of letting go, her whole body trembling as Danny attended to her, his fingers pumping in and out, stroking her inner walls. He was a master of bringing her to the edge and letting her hang there precariously - just long enough to drive her wild with desire - before he gently nudged her, sending her toppling into oblivion.

"Baby… oh, fuck, Danny… Danny… Danny…"

She panted his name over and over again until the coil inside her finally snapped and she saw stars as she screamed out her delight. Her body, now completely satisfied, slumped against the kitchen counter, her hands still tangled in Danny's hair as he kissed his way back up to her belly, withdrawing his fingers from her and gently massaging her still-shaking legs as he gazed up at her.

"Am I still an asshole?" he said as he nuzzled against her stomach.

"Yes," she panted. "You don't play fair."

"Yeah, but you knew that about me when you married me, baby," he smirked as he pushed himself up off his knees, standing up and wrapping his arms around his wife. She leaned her cheek against his shoulder, her arms winding their way around his waist as she clung to him, willing her legs to stop wobbling.

"I was on the phone with my mom!" she protested, smiling as he started to chuckle.

"Sorry about that, sweetie," he laughed softly. "But I was thinking about you all day… and when I walked through the door…" He shook his head, letting out a low whistle "… Man, oh man! You were just too irresistible, baby."

"Hmph," she huffed, turning her face into his chest to hide the blush on her cheeks from his compliment. "I bet you also thought it might be a good chance to win your ten bucks back."

"Yeah… there's that too." He rubbed her back, letting his fingers skim down from the nape of her neck to the swell of her backside.

"You're terrible."

"After that… you still think I'm terrible?" he asked, sticking out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

"Danny! My mom thinks that I'm sick!" Lindsay exclaimed. "She's probably all worried about me now. She told me to go to bed and get lots of rest."

"Hmm… I always thought your mom was a smart lady," Danny mumbled as he brushed his lips against Lindsay's. She let out a squeal of surprise as he scooped her up in his arms, grinning down at her as he made his way carefully across the apartment toward their bedroom. "She's full of good ideas… although I'm not so sure I agree with the part about getting lots of rest…"

**

* * *

**

I hope no one is offended that Lindsay bailed out on her mom for some hot lovin' from her oh-so-sexy hubby. But I mean… come on! Wouldn't you? LOL. Don't worry... I'm sure she called Dana in the morning and explained that it was just an overnight bug or something. ;)

**As always, I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
